


I hate parties.

by HeartSkipStyles



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Awkward, Bottom Dan, Bottom!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party smut, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Realization, Smut, Snogging, Top Phil, YouTubers - Freeform, awkward phan, gay youtubers, phan fiction, phanfic, porn with a plot, top!phil, youtuber smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSkipStyles/pseuds/HeartSkipStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is invited to a party with all his friends and runs in to his ex boyfriend, concluding in an impulse action leading to the best night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate parties.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Phan smut, please don't judge. This took me a while to write. I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes I just really wanted to share this xx

I hate parties. I absolutely hate them, and somehow my best friends have managed to drag me to one. This whole situation was just a colossal bag of nope. I’d much rather be sat at home watching Attack On Titan in bed with a cup of coffee; no one ever listens to what Dan wants though, do they? Nope. Social interaction wasn’t and has never been my forte, how I managed to get the friends I have now, I have no idea. It was Troye’s idea to come to this party, and he had convinced everyone in our friend group that consisted of: Cat, Luke, Emma, Louise, PJ, me and obviously Troye. He has had his eye on Tyler for a while now, and since he was invited to his party, none of us could really say no (as much as I wanted to). 

I wore complete black, hoping that the darkness of my clothing would help me blend in to the crowd or maybe the walls. I really wasn’t looking forward to this to say the least, I hoped there would be a corner that I could melt myself in to: I would enjoy that much more. 

“Oh for goodness sake, Dan!” Louise cursed, turning around to drag me closer to the group who were edging towards Tyler’s front door. “We’re doing this for Troye. We would do the same for you.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do the same for me, I hate parties and you know that.” I muttered in response which earnt an eye roll from my blonde friend. She placed her hand around my wrist and tugged me in to Tyler’s house. Pulsating, migraine-inducing pop music hammered out the speakers and in to my head, I pursed my lips as I scanned my surroundings. A purple hue beamed out the dangling lights above my head whereas cheap LED lights hung across the walls, aluminous colours throbbed along with the rhythm of the music. Bodies pushed together, merging their body sweat on to one and other as they danced. 

“Where’s Tyler? Let’s drop Troye off and leave.” I shouted over the music, becoming anxious under the dominion of the crowd.

“Dan, we’re not parents dropping their kid off on the first day of school. We’re staying, that’s final. How about we get you drink? That may calm you down.” Louise commented, leading me behind her towards the kitchen.

She picked up a red plastic cup, grabbed a bottle and poured something in to it as I watched the rest of my friend group interact with other people. I at least though PJ would stick by my side throughout the night, as he knew about how bad I get in situations like this, but he seemed perfectly comfortable with some mystery brunette boy in the lounge.

“Here, drink this.” Louise forced a cup in to my hand. I clutched it firmly, pursing my lips and looking down at the unknown concoction. 

“What is it?” I asked her and she shrugged. 

“Drink up, okay. You need to loosen up. Go dance. Go socialize. Just go do something.” Louise said, gulping down her own cup in one. “I need to use the toilet.” She said quickly pushing past me.

I gulped anxiously as I was left on my own, surrounded by people I barely knew. Looking around, I tried to find someone I did know, I wanted to get out of here so bad but I knew I would get in shit from Louise. Deciding it was worse to just stand in the kitchen like a loner, I walked around Tyler’s house a little bit, drinking absentmindedly as I surveyed my surroundings. I had to admit, Tyler had a really nice home. The downstairs was big and open, almost if it was designed to hold large parties like this. The walls were painted white from what I could tell, but under the vibrant hue it might as well have been blue or yellow or beige. I expanded my exploration, venturing upstairs half of me hoping that I would run in to Louise. 

Instead, I saw someone I never wanted to see again. My ex. My eyes widened and I quickly turned to face my back towards him, hoping he wouldn’t notice me. I took a large gulp of my drink, looking behind me to see that he had looked over. Fuck! 

“Dan! Hey! Is that you?” His familiar voice rung through my ears and my first instinct was to grab the person next to me and lock our lips. Their lips tasted like apple cider, they were soft and they merged together with mine as I moved my lips slowly. I felt a hand rest on my hip and I gathered it belonged to the person I was kissing. In all honesty I didn’t want to retract my touch from this person, there was something about them that just kept me going. I heard a cough from behind me and I slowly took my lips away from the mysterious person. I didn’t even get the chance to look at the person before my ex-boyfriend clouded my view.

“Dan. Hi.” He spoke. “Who’s this?” He asked, resting his body weight on one leg as he pointed towards the person next to me who still had their hand on my hip.  
I turned my head to face them. It was a boy. That, I was thankful for. He had raven black hair that swooped over his forehead, it shined under the lights and really showed the contrast between his hair and skin, which was ghostly pale, weirdly enough it suited him. His eyes were the colour of blue steel, the colour of bleached jeans, like the colour of the deepest seas glittering under the summer sun, like fragile blue china that had been preserved for years holding the deepest of secrets. In that moment, I was sure I just found the most perfect human being on the planet.

“I’m his boyfriend, Phil.” He squeezed my hip as the words left his mouth. Phil put his hand out for him to shake which he did bitterly. “And who are you?”

“I’m Lee, Dan’s ex-boyfriend. Isn’t that right Dan?” Lee asked with a smirk and I nodded quietly taking another swig of my drink.

“Oh really? You’re that Lee?” Phil spoke, raising his eyebrow. 

“What do you mean by that?” Lee questioned, suddenly becoming defensive.

“Oh nothing. Do you wanna go get another drink babe?” Phil asked, looking at me with a genuine smile on his face. I nodded, smiling back.

“It was – uh nice to see you Lee.” I spoke awkwardly before Phil and I walked down the stairs. “Thank you so much for going along with that.” I thanked him and Phil smiled.

“It’s fine, it really was my pleasure.” Phil spoke, biting his lip. “Um you’re uh a really good kisser.” 

“Thanks.” I blushed. “Your name really is Phil, right?”

“Yeah it is.” Phil laughed. “Do you actually wanna go get that drink?” He suggested and I couldn’t say no.

Phil and I walked towards the kitchen, his hand on my back as he carefully guided me through tsunami of people. He filled my cup generously and his own before looking me in the eye. “So tell me about you.”

“There’s really not much to tell.” I answered, sipping my drink.

“Well how about you explain to me why you dated such an idiot.” Phil commented making me laugh.

I sighed, laughing again. “He was my high school boyfriend, okay. He wasn’t that big of a dick when I first met him.”

“How long were you together then?” Phil asked, leaning against the counter as I hoisted myself up on to it.

“A little over a year, I think.” I answered.

“Why did you break up?” He question, edging his body closer to mine to his shoulder brushed against my arm. 

“Things just didn’t feel right.” I answered halfheartedly, my sex life was not the top I wanted to converse about, because that was the real reason we broke up.

“He was a prick anyway.” Phil commented. “You deserve better.”

“Oh really?” I huffed, taking another sip. 

“Yeah.” Phil mumbled, taking the cup out of my hand and placing it on the counter top beside me. He put his hands on my knees opening them slowly, standing within the space between them. Phil looked up at me, one of his hands tucking around my neck, his thumb brushing against my jaw. I hated it when people touched my neck; I hated it when people touched me in general but there was something different about Phil. 

“Can I – uh kiss you now?” Phil asked softly, and I parted my lips to speak but I couldn’t so I just nodded before I felt his lips on mine again. I liked the way they felt on mine. They moved slowly, as did his hands as they moved to the back of my neck, his fingers running through my hair. He clutched it between his fists gently as we continued to kiss and his tongue smuggled its way in to my mouth. I groaned against his mouth, putting my hand on his chest and tugging the material of his shirt between my fingers to pull Phil closer to me. 

“Can I just-“He mumbled against my lips, pulling away for air before re-attaching them again. “Say that you’re really attractive.”

“I think you are too.” I commented, retracting his touch. I leant my nose against his and Phil smiled at me.

“I’d really like to make you uh feel good.” He whispered in my ear with a blush on his cheeks. I bit my lip looking at him. “It’s cool if you don’t want to.”

“No I want to. I’d really like to.” I interrupted him. “W-where should we go?”

“Tyler’s room. He won’t mind. C’mon.” Phil grabbed my hand, tangling our fingers together as we made our way through the crowd. I pulled my body close to Phil’s whilst we walked up the stairs, I connected eyes with Louise who stood next to a group of people, she gawked at me and I smiled shyly looking back up at Phil who turned around to make sure I was okay.

“You okay?” He spoke over the booming music. Nodding in response I squeezed his hands as Phil opened the door to Tyler’s room. The room in comparison to the rest of the house was heaven, the walls were painted a light blue and a bedside lamp allowed light to shine around the room. I closed the door behind me, minimalizing the volume of the music although I could still feel it thudding on the floor. 

Turning, I faced Phil who had already taken off his shoes. He bit his lip as his eyes travelled up and down my body, he pounced towards me; his hands fisting my hair as he pushed me against the door. I could feel his warm breath on my skin as he nudged my cheek with his nose, one of his hands travelling down my back to my lower back. Both of our breathing was heavy, the pace increased Phil gently pushed me on to the bed, my back pressed against the mattress as he lowered himself on top of me. Phil positioned his legs either side of me as he reattached our lips. I ran my fingers through his jet black hair as his hands roamed underneath my shirt, his warm fingers trailing down my cool skin.

“F-fuck.” I panted.

“I’m taking this off, okay?” Phil mumbled, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I nodded as he raised my arms up against the bed, pulling the material up above my head revealing more skin. Phil took this to his advantage, his hands gently wandering down my torso before he placed his lips on my collarbones. At first he pressed small kisses along the bone before he began to bite moderately, Phil’s tongue grazed against my skin before he began to suck as a muffled moan left my mouth. He retracted his lips, putting small kisses along my neck and my collarbones.

“You’re so hot.” Phil whispered, kissing my lips lightly. I let out a little laugh as my hands reached to his button up, my trembling fingers fiddled with his buttons anxiously. One by one, they slowly became undone and Phil’s shirt took a place on the floor along with mine. I lifted my hands up to run my fingers down his milky skin, the hairs on Phil’s arms raised as my touch became adventurous and a presumptuous smirk played on my lips knowing what I could do. Trailing my fingers down to Phil’s hips and tugging my pointer finger under the waistband of his jeans.

He threw his head back and a quiet groan vibrated through his lips before he dipped his head back down in to the crook of my neck. “I’m gonna take these off now.” Phil told me, motioning to my jeans to which I replied with a nod. He kissed my lips gently before he carefully unbuttoned my jeans, looping his fingers under the waist band and tugging them down slowly. I was now left in only my boxers with Phil on top of me. 

“Your turn?” I whispered nervously and he smiled, nodding as I unbuttoned his jeans before he kicked them off his legs. Phil pressed his nose against mine as our lips clumsily combined. I could hear him breathing through his nose as we kissed, the continuous rhyme of the party music seemed to fade as I focused on Phil’s heartbeat beating against my hand. Slowly, Phil pushed his hips down against mine rolling them back and forth at a slow pace, his soft skin grinding down on me. Our foreheads collided frequently causing us both to giggle as we continued to make out, Phil locked his hands around my wrist pulling them above my head and pinning them on the bed as his actions became rougher. He slipped his tongue in to my mouth, moving with aggressive desire whilst I arched my back to grind our crotches together. A loud moan erupted out of Phil and I groaned in response. 

“Oh my god, Dan.” He breathed out. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Y-yes, yes I do.” I replied, kissing his lips again as he played with the hem of the waistband on my boxers.

“You 100% sure?” He confirmed.

“Yes.” I pulled cupped his cheeks and pushed his lips back on mine. “I want you. Fuck.” I couldn’t take it anymore, I wanted Phil to make me feel good, and I wanted him now.  
Phil licked his lips before he tugged down my boxers; the air biting my skin as I became exposed. He kicked my underwear off the bed as he eyes trailed down my body, his eye glistened with excitement. The dark haired boy grabbed my hand and placed them on his lower back as he started to apply pressure down, moving his body back and forth. Throaty moans filled the room and with a sudden sense of pleasure, I lowered my hands on to Phil’s ass and squeezed tightly. I earnt a grunt in response from Phil and a familiar hardened pressure pressed against me.

“C-can we take these off?” I asked, looping my fingers underneath the waistband of Phil’s boxers. He nodded, biting his lip gently as I tore the skin tight material off Phil. Both of us were now completely exposed. I hadn’t done this in a very long time, to say I was nervous was the very least to say.  
“I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?” Phil spoke softly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I gulped, blinking before nodding. He leaned over to the table beside the bed, opening the drawer. “There must be-got it.” 

Phil revealed a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand and I gave him a smile. “Do you want to use a-uhm condom or not?”

“Uh, you can if you want. Can we just-“ I spoke and Phil nodded, he placed his hands on my knees, pulling them up and apart as if I was in a birthing position. I watched eagerly as Phil turned up the bottle so the contents tipped in to his hand, he placed the bottle back on the table before looking at me whilst he lathered it around his fingers on his right hand. 

“You ready?” He asked and I struggled to croak out a small “yeah.” Phil leant over, putting his left arm beside me to hold his body up before I felt his fingers brush on my inner thigh. He kissed me deeply, a taste of liquor on Phil’s tongue, I had pinned it down as the punch earlier just as I felt the familiar burning as Phil had started to move his fingers in and out slowly. My legs started to shake and I felt my heart beat quicker. I had my eyes closed until the pain slowly turned in to pleasure, then I opened them to admire Phil leaning over me. His movements had become a little quicker and I felt adrenaline course throughout my body. I fidgeted slightly, moving my hips a little as I started to grab Phil’s back desperately. 

“I’m gonna do two now, okay?” Phil told me and I gave him a small smile, nodding my head gently.

He began to gently kiss my jaw as he pushed in his second finger. Phil’s lips were soft against my skin, brushing against the stubble that I really couldn’t be bothered to shave yesterday.

“Oh my go-d” I gasped, grasping at Phil’s back, my fingers scratching down his skin.

“You’re doing great, Dan. Are you ready-for me?” Phil asked looking down at my lips. Leaning back over to the table for the condom, he carefully opened the packet, holding the tip and slowly sliding it over himself. 

“Y-yes. Just, fuck. Just fuck me.” I practically begged. 

Phil retracted his fingers, positioning himself in front of me. His right arm mirrored his left, resting above my head to hold himself up. He raised his eyebrows at me and I leant my head up to connect our lips before I felt his hips on mine, a fuzzy feeling in my toes and my legs began to tremble. 

I gasped with the sudden feeling, my head leaning back on to the pillow. It burnt like hell, and Phil could tell from the look on my face how uncomfortable I was.

“You okay?” He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

“Y-yeah, you can m-move if you want.” I muttered.

“You sure?” He confirmed and I nodded eagerly. Phil slowly started to roll his hips back and forth, a grunt escaping his lips. I gasped, lifting up my legs and wrapping them around the bottom of Phil’s back. “Dan, you’re so tight. Oh my god, you’re perfect.”

I blushed hiding my face in his neck. His movement gradually becoming faster and both of us becoming more vocal. Grunts, moans and curses filled the bedroom whilst Phil slammed his hips in to me, hitting my prostate. 

“Fuck! Phil! Fuck.” I cursed. “Fuck, do you know I don’t even know your last name.” I added between pants.

“Lester. It’s Lester.” Phil breathed out with a laugh. I giggled a little bit as Phil picked up the pace. “Oh my god. I’m gonna-“

“Me too.” I breathed out. I clawed harder to Phil’s back as we both moved our hips together, the familiar weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach started stirring up and I arched my back in pleasure. My heart began to race faster as Phil and I both approached our climaxes. I gasped out for air as Phil’s thrusts became sloppier, I could tell he was extremely close. I was writhing with pleasure, my stomach clenched in agony before my body fell limp. A warm sticky substance now had been dribbled on to my mid stomach but Phil was still going.

“Hurry up you twat, you’ll make me come again.” I complained, but really I wasn’t that bothered, Phil had made me feel like no man had ever made me feel before, or a woman for that fact. 

Phil’s back arched in satisfaction, sweat beading on his forehead as he threw he head back and screamed my name. “Dan! Shit.” He cursed, a loud throaty moan leaving me in bliss as I felt him pull out, his breathing was rapid along with mine and he stared down at my chest as he tried to catch his breath. I reached up for him, my hand cupping his cheek forcing him to look at me. I admired the sight. Phil’s cheeks were flushed, sweat shone on his forehead glistening under the hue of the lamp. His lips were swollen and a dark shade of pink and I couldn’t resist kissing them again. 

Phil sighed, falling down in the space on the bed beside me, pulling the condom off and throwing it in to a bin beside the bed. 

“Here.” He said, his voice was low and husky, probably tired from all the yelling and moaning. Phil passed me some tissue to clean my stomach with, which took its place in the bin. 

“I hate parties.” I commented, staring up at the painted white ceiling. “I think I’ll make an exception for this one though.” I continued, turning my body so I was facing Phil.

“Me neither, but you changed that Dan…” He signalled me to continue.

“Oh, Howell, that’s my last name. You chose now to ask me?” I laughed and he giggled.

“Well at least I didn’t ask when we were in the middle of uhm that.” Phil retorted and I rolled my eyes at him, letting out a laugh as I cuddled in to his chest.

“You’re a dork.”


End file.
